Digimon Story: 6 Heroes
by nexta
Summary: When the Digital World begins to fall apart, the ruler of the Digital World brings Six Children to the Digital World to help save it. Original Characters, contains violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

"But, Milord, this plan is foolish! You're the one who banned humans from the Digital World in the first place!"

The being looked at his subordinate calmly. "Yes, but as you know I am growing weaker with each passing day. Tamers are the only beings who can protect a Digimon from the same fate."

"Yes, but these humans specifically? What could possibly make you think they can succeed?"

"All six of them have qualities that make them capable Tamers. They may have to work on their personalities somewhat, but aside from that; they're perfect for the task."

"I highly doubt they are capable of doing what you require!"

The being had grown tired of the female's talk and decided to end the discussion here and now. "Well, you're in luck. It seems one of the humans has picked one of your forms as his favorite Digimon. Since you're so worried about their success, you can be his partner!" Before the other Digimon could react, she was bathed in a bright light, and was reverted back to an In-Training form. "Now then, fare thee well, Viximon…" the being murmured, before his body was bathed in the same light. He shone brighter and brighter, before filling the area with light. The Viximon's vision faded away as Chronomon's plan was set into motion…

At about the same time as this conversation, a young male was at home, typing away on his computer. He was a rather normal looking kid [by anime standards anyways] with spiky blue hair atop his head. He was dressed simply, since he was at home, just wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He finished his RP post to a friend and went to click his YouTube tab. He took a sip from his glass of water, and sighed as his screen went white. "Ugh…again? This stupid computer never-" he stopped talking as words appeared on the screen.  
_Please type the name of your favorite Digimon into the box._  
Nate-for that was the male's name- blinked at the words, then looked down at the box that had also appeared. He shrugged. It was probably some weird pop-up. He typed in the name of his all-time favorite Digimon: Veemon. The moment he hit enter, light began pouring from his screen, filling his vision. "What the hell?!" He shouted before his vision faded to black. When he awoke he groaned. "Ow, my head…" He sat up and looked around. "Where the hell am I…?" he asked himself as he looked around. He stood up, surveying the area. A forest. How the fuck did he end up in a forest? His thoughts were cut short by a little flame zooming towards him. He turned to see it and freaked out. "Holy shi-" He took the attack directly to the stomach and flew off, hitting the ground hard. "Ow…what the hell was that?" He turned to see what appeared to be a small dragon or dinosaur made out of black Legos. He stared at it. "…Is that a ShadowToyAgumon?" he muttered to himself. This was crazy. The ShadowToyAgumon opened its mouth. With a cry of "Tiny Flame!" it spat another flame at him. This time he got up and moved out of the way, dodging the attack. "Why the hell are you attacking me?" he asked, trying to get some answers and not die at the same time. The Digimon opened its mouth, only for a small blue figure to rush out of the bushes. "Pop Attack!" It slammed into the ShadowToyAgumon, sending it flying. The small figure, which was blue with a white face and stomach along with ears that had a weird bend in the middle, began hopping around happily. "I actually hit him this time! Yes!"

"This time?" Nate had forgotten the situation, curious about the DemiVeemon's sentence.

The small Digimon nodded, looking up at Nate with big red eyes. "Yep! He's been bothering me all day!" He then stopped and stared at Nate. "Hey, you're a human! There hasn't been one of those here in years!"  
Before Nate could ask what he was talking about, another flame burst out of the bushes where the ShadowToyAgumon had landed, hitting DemiVeemon directly, sending it spiraling into a tree, which it collided with-hard. The In-Training Digimon fell to the ground, moaning in pain. "Ah…"

Nate ran over to him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?"

"Okay, stupid question…"

"Block Punch!"

"The hell-?" Nate turned around, seeing ShadowToyAgumon jumping towards them. Nate blinked, and then looked at DemiVeemon. Fuck it, he was gonna defend the thing. He grabbed a nearby stick and looked back at the ShadowToyAgumon aiming a punch at him. He growled and swung the stick as hard as he could, the stick colliding with the Digimon, causing it to literally break apart, Legos flying everywhere. Nate stared at his handiwork. "Well, that was unexpected." He dropped the stick and placed a hand on DemiVeemon's head. "You're gonna be okay-whoa!" The moment he had placed a hand on the Digimon, it began to glow brightly, bathing Nate in light. When the light faded, his look had changed slightly-he now wore a blue T-shirt under a black jacket, with a pair of black shorts. He now had black sneakers with blue soles. Around his waist was black studded belt with a small box attached, that when he investigated further, held cards. In the pockets of his jacket were a Digivice IC, black, with purple buttons and purple trim around the screen, as well as what appeared to be an Iphone of some sort. He blinked. "Well, that's new…" When he looked back at DemiVeemon, his wounds were healed, and he was looking up at Nate quietly. "So, what just happened here?" Nate asked.

"All I can think of is that by you protecting me, we bonded, and you are now my tamer!"

"I don't think that-huh?" He turned around upon hearing an odd sound, to see ShadowToyAgumon putting itself back together. "Crap, this time we need to hit him with something stronger…but how?" His Iphone went off, and he glanced at it. On the screen, it said 'Welcome to the I-Terminal." "I guess it's like a D-Terminal, then…" The screen then changed to what appeared to be an instruction manual on how to use the various features of his Digivice and I-Terminal. "So…aha!" Nate smiled and looked at DemiVeemon. "Ya ready, little guy?"

The small Digimon nodded and rushed out to face the ShadowAgumon, whom had just succeeded in repairing itself. Nate took a deep breath and pocketed the I-Terminal and opened the deck box on his belt and pulled out on the cards. He glanced at it. "Perfect…" held the card in his right hand and exhaled slowly. "Alright…Digi-Card, Digitize!" When he said this, the card transformed into a mass of data that surrounded his hand. Holding the Digivice in his left hand, he placed his hand over the top. "BigAgumon attack:Pepper Fire, activate!" DemiVeemon suddenly swelled up, and a cry of "Pepper Fire!" echoed throughout the area, and DemiVeemon spat out a large ball of fire, which engulfed the ShadowAgumon, burning it until it was defeated and degenerated back to a Digiegg, and even then burned until the Digiegg itself was deleted, and only then did the flames die down. Nate stared at the result. "Dude, you didn't have to kill him!"

"Hey, YOU'RE the one who used the card!"

Nate just sighed. "Whatever…" He then thought of something. "Why were you so surprised to see a human here?"

DemiVeemon blinked. "Well, two years ago, the ruler of the Digital World, Chronomon decreed that humans would never be allowed to the Digital World again, because of some kinda tragedy. I wonder why you've appeared here, then."

Nate shrugged. "I dunno. But until I figure out what's going on, I guess we'll just to have to stick together. Right, V?"

"V?"

"Well, all of the forms in your digivolutionary line have 'Vee' in the name, so if you ever Digivolve, I think it'll be easier to just call you 'V'."

"…Sure." V shrugged and walked over to Nate and hopped up onto his head.

"…I'm not gonna be able to stop you from sitting up there, am I?"

"Nope!" And with that, he settled himself in Nate's hair. Nate sighed and just kept walking, his hand in the pockets of his new jacket. He looked around as he walked, not knowing that this was just the beginning…


	2. DS6H Chapter 2

DS6H: Chapter 2

Nate sighed and looked around. "Hmmm….still no sign of civilization…"

V shrugged. "Well, we're still in an empty area of the Digital World. This forest is uninhabited by any kind of civil life."

Nate glanced up at the DemiVeemon atop his head. "What do you mean?"

V sighed. "Well, on the continent we're on, there are multiple areas divided up by the environment and called as such. Like, there's the Chip Forest and the Macro Sea, and such. Those areas are inhabited by civil Digimon, meaning they have some kind of society structure. Some areas are inhabited, but only by lawless Digimon like the ShadowToyAgumon we were attacked by earlier."

"I see…"

"There are also two cities at either side of the continent. They float in the air. One is called Darkmoon City, and the other Sunshine City. There's also a Coliseum between them that floats higher up, where Tournaments are held."

Nate nodded. "I see…are we close to either of the cities? For that matter how would we get there?"

"There are teleportation pads known as gates scattered around, usually at the edges of each area. We're approaching Login Mountain." V pointed at the mountain looming in the distance. "So we should find a gate soon."

"Sweet, maybe I can find a way back home from there."

Any response that V would have made was cut off by…something attacking them. It had a humanoid shape, although it was much shorter than Nate, who stood at 5' 11." Its skin was green, with a leather vest and a belt holding a loincloth as its clothing. It had a red mohawk and carried a club that had bolts stuck all over it.

"It's a Goburimon!" Nate shouted before jumping out of the way as the Goburimon swung its club at him. Nate idly noted that he was more athletic in the Digital World than in the Real World. Hm. Meanwhile, the Goburimon chuckled. "Oooh, a human, eh? THIS oughta be fun!"

Nate swallowed. He had a bit of a problem with what was going on. The problem is that he was a coward. He avoided conflict at all costs, and to be forced into a conflict was not a good thing to happen to him. V patted Nate's head. "Uhm…shouldn't we fight?"

"Oh….right…yeah….go do that…"

"You okay?"

Nate's response was cut off by the Goburimon attacking again. "Goburi Bomb!" A swirling ball of flame appeared in his hand and was then flung at Nate and V. V jumped forward to try and block the attack, but upon impact with V, the fireball exploded, sending the small Digimon flying. Nate snapped into action at this. "V!" He ran over to the In-Training Digimon, who managed to stand up, despite being in quite a bit of pain. "I'm fine…let's just take this guy down."  
Nate nodded, although he'd much rather run away. "Okay…." He removed a card from the deck box attached to his belt. "Digi-Card, digitize!" The card transformed into data that engulfed his hand. "Alright…let's do this!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out his Digivice IC. "Alright, Gabumon Attack: Blue Blaster, activate!" He placed his hand over the top of the Digivice, allowing it to scan the data, and the screen lit up suddenly, displaying a picture of a Gabumon using Blue Blaster. V then ran forward, opening his mouth. "Blue Blaster!" Icy-blue flames streamed forth from his mouth, rushing at the Goburimon, who merely jumped over the attack and threw another ball of flame at them. It missed but hit the ground between them and exploded, throwing the two away from each other, and causing Nate to lose his grip on his Digivice. He sat up, to see his Digivice some distance away, and saw Goburimon standing over a weakened V. There was no way he could reach his Digivice in time. But luckily, the day was saved by a shockwave that came out of a forest, slamming directly into the Goburimon's back, knocking him past V and onto the ground. Nate turned to see who had fired off what he assumed was a Digimon's attack. The first thing he saw was what appeared to be a white dog with red markings under each eye, with floppy ears and an odd curled up tail of the same color. The second thing was a human holding a D3 Digivice, who seemed to be the Digimon's tamer. He stared at the human for a moment, the identity registering with surprise. It was a female with blond hair that reached to just above shoulder-length, with hair clips causing the front to part to her left. She was wearing a white shirt reminiscent of the 'sailor' style shirts with a yellow bandanna tied around the top of her shirt, the knot showing in the front. The shirt, also exposed her midriff, and had black sleeves which were detached from the rest of the shirt and were positioned on the lower parts of her arms. She also wore a pair of black short shorts, with a belt that bore a yellow and brown design. Although her clothing was a bit different from the last time he had seen her, and indeed he had never seen her wearing those exact clothes, who knew whom it was.

"Sam?" Nate finally said in surprise. Sam was one of his friends, although he hadn't seen her in a while, due to her going off to college. Sam looked at Nate, her eyes registering the same surprise that Nate was feeling. "What are you doing here?"

"I got this pop-up and what not…"

"The same thing happened to me."

Nate shook his head. "Ugh, now I'm even more confused as to what's going on here."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe we should focus on that after we beat that thing." She pointed at Goburimon was getting up after the attack. Nate pulled out his I-Terminal, and scanned Sam's Digimon, its data registering and displaying the species, much like a Pokedex would for Pokémon. "Labramon…" he muttered. "Thought as much." Sam's Digimon moved forward, sniffing at V. "Cure Liquor," it murmured, and V was wrapped in light. When the light faded, V was revealed to be healed and it hopped up, blinking at Labramon. "Who-

"There's no time!" Nate snapped, before jumping up and grabbing his Digivice. He looked over, seeing the Goburimon rushing at V and Labramon. "V, get behind him!" he yelled. V nodded and jumped away, moving behind the attacking Digimon. The Goburimon swung his club at Labramon, only for the canine Digimon to open its mouth. "RetrieverG!" It then barked loudly, causing another sound wave to rush through the air, hitting the Goburimon head on, tossing it into the air. Nate then grabbed another card. "Digi-Card, Digitize!" He then placed his hand over the Digivice. "Garurumon attack: Howling Blaster, activate!"

V jumped up and opened his mouth, bright blue flames, rushing from his mouth to engulf the airborne Goburimon in said blue flames. The Digimon flailed as it burned before disappearing inside of a small explosion, leaving a DigiEgg behind. Nate turned to look at V. "Stop killing things!"

"Stop making me use Champion-level attacks on Rookies!"

Nate once again sighed irritably as V and Labramon walked away from the DigiEgg, just leaving it there. V hopped up onto Nate's head again, while Labramon sat at Sam's feet like some sort of guard dog. After rolling the Egg away into some bushes, they decided to set up camp at that spot, deciding it was best to stick together. They didn't really have anything on them, but there able to start a fire to keep them warm and what not. After swapping stories, it turned out that Sam had gone through much the same series of events that Nate had: She had been using the computer and got a pop-up. Apparently, the only Digimon that she could remember that she actually wanted was Labramon from a random day when Nate had been looking up random Digimon and she had thought Labramon was cute. She was then sucked into the Digital World, and upon finding Labramon's In-Training form, she was linked to him and had also found her clothing changed. He Digivice was a D3, unlike Nate's IC, and had a yellow grip on the lower right side. She also had a regular D-terminal with a yellow 'D' on the top. Labramon had digivolved during an earlier encounter with a Kotemon.

After listening to all of this, Nate stretched. "Well, it's getting pretty late, we should probably get some sleep, we've got a long journey-probably- ahead of us."

Sam blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm still not convinced this is all real, but if you're here, then it's safe to assume that some of our other friends are here as well. There's a city somewhat near here, that'll be the best place to check for our friends or at least figure out where they might be."

Sam nodded, but seemed to be lost in thought. Nate assumed she was wondering if her boyfriend, Keyo was somewhere in the Digital World. Keyo was also a friend of Nate's, and had been for a couple of years. Deciding to leave her to her thoughts, Nate yawned and seated himself under a tree and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events. He idly wondered what the events of the next day would bring, before sleep claimed him.


	3. Chapter 3

At the same time that Nate was being sucked into the Digital World, another male was going through much the same thing. This male's name was Keyo. He had short blonde hair that spiked up at the back, and wore a grey hooded jacket over a white T-shirt and a pair of white tripp pants. Like the other two, he had received a pop-up, and typed in the name of the only Digimon he could remember…or really care about: Lucemon Chaos Mode. He was then sucked into the computer and transported to the same forest as the others, although in a different area. Now he was just walking around aimlessly, grumbling about, well, everything at this point. "Seriously, how the hell did I get dragged into this…whatever this is? I swear, if Nate had anything to do with this, I'm going to kill him…" Keyo and Nate had a habit of getting dragged into ridiculous adventures when the situation should have been a simple 'Point A to point B' journey. He was distracted from his thoughts by a rather odd sound.  
Clunk! "Ow!"…Clunk. "Ow!"…Clunk! "Ow!"

Keyo turned to see…what appeared to be a floating helmet. It was a rather average looking helmet, black on the sides, and white in the middle, with a black rectangle running down it. It had a black tinted visor that did a rather good job of hiding whatever was inside the helmet. The helmet would float a few paces forward, and then fall to the ground, causing whoever was inside to give off a squeak of pain, before rising into the air again, only to repeat the process. Keyo, who was curious about this...thing, walked forward and picked the helmet out of the air, revealing…some kinda animal? It was a white ball with what appeared to be a horn atop its head, and two small wings growing from its back. "Uhm…what the hell are you?" Keyo asked rather bluntly.

"Whoa, are you a human?!" the creature asked instead of answering Keyo's question.

"Of course I am, much as I don't want to be! Now what the HELL are you?!" Keyo asked again, growing rather impatient.

"I'm a Digimon, of course! Puttimon is my species!"

So apparently he was in the Digital World. He was ready to believe it. "So…why are you wearing a helmet? Are you retarded or something?" Keyo wasn't a very nice person.

"No, it's for protection! So I don't die!"

"…Right. Well, you can have this back." He dropped the helmet back onto the Puttimon's…head? Its body was a head, so did it even count…? Either way, when the helmet hit the Puttimon, it just dropped back to the ground. "Ow!"  
Keyo just shook his head and turned to walk away, the sounds of Puttimon's failure to fly sounding behind him. And then: "Oh no."

"Hm?" Keyo turned around to see what appeared to be a small orange dinosaur standing in Puttimon's path. "Hey, it's...uhm…what the hell is that thing called?" It was actually an Agumon, but Keyo couldn't be bothered to remember that. "Claw Attack!" The Agumon said suddenly, leaping forward and slashing at Puttimon. The attack glanced off the helmet, but the strength that Agumon had used was still enough to send the small angel Digimon into the ground, not too far from Keyo. "Really, it named that attack? That was just a basic…ugh." He walked over to where Puttimon had landed, and nudged the helmet with his foot. "You okay in there?"

"I'm fine!" Puttimon chirped.

"Well, at least your helmet did its job." Keyo then turned to walk away, but then stopped, turning to see the Agumon heading towards the two of them. More than likely, after it finished off Puttimon-there was no way that thing would survive in the long run- it would go after him. Lovely. He looked back down at Puttimon. Maybe if he saved the thing, he could make it….what was it called? Digital Evolution or something? Digivolve, that was it. He could make it digivolve, so he wouldn't get killed by the damn thing. He reached down to scoop the thing up. "Alright, you. I'm saving your life." He picked up Puttimon himself first, and suddenly the two of them were covered in a bright light. "What in the-" Keyo blinked after the light faded and looked down at himself. He was no wearing a long black coat with white sleeves. The middle of the coat, around the zipper was a checkered black and white pattern. His pants were also dual colored, the top half being black, and the lower half being white. "…Sweet." He then noticed that there was something in the pockets of his new coat, which turned out to be a Digivice, the same color and model as those of season one of the anime, and a D-terminal, with black and white designs. "So…what the hell just happened?

"Well, you're trying to protect, so we bonded and you're my Tamer now!"Z

Keyo decided not to question it, as the Agumon had started moving again, getting over its own confusion at what he had just witnessed. "Yeah well, if you're going to be my Digimon or whatever, that means you have to do what I say, got it?" Puttimon flapped its wings and took to the hair, hovering in front of Keyo. He seemed to be a good flier without the helmet on. It moved up and down in a semblance of nodding. "Yes, sir!"

"Pepper Breath!" The Agumon attacked again, spitting a ball of fire at the two, which the both managed to dodge. Keyo held up his Digivice. "All right, then. As my first order…I order you to digivolve!" Surprisingly enough, it seemed to work, as Keyo's Digivice lit up.

"Yes, sir!" Puttimon said again, before its own body began to glow. "Puttimon, digivolve to…" Rang out from within the ball of light that Puttimon had become, and it began to morph and change shape. When the light faded, Puttimon had changed completely. It appeared to be a child, with eight wings, four on each side. It had messy blond hair, two wings sticking out its head on either side. It wore a kind of toga, with purple markings on the left side of its body and hands, and a gold ring on each wrist and ankle. "…Lucemon." The Digimon spoke its new name after its transformation was complete.

"Okay, that was actually pretty cool. Now kill that thing!" Keyo commanded. Lucemon nodded and held it's out hands out in front of him, palms out. "Grand Cross!" 10 spheres of light appeared in front of him in a cross formation and shot at the Agumon. The Agumon was too stunned by witnessing an actual digivolution to react to the attack. It smashed into the poor dinosaur, resulting in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left, not even a Digiegg. Lucemon grinned. "Mission complete!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go…" Keyo just walked off, his thoughts occupied by how he was supposed to get home from this place. Lucemon picked up his helmet and put it back on. Perfect fit. He quickly flew after Keyo, and slowed down to keep pace with him at his side. "So…where are we going?"

"No clue."

"…Lovely."

"Yup."


	4. Chapter 4

"Grand Cross!" The attack slammed into the Mushroomon, killing the poor Digimon. As usual, Keyo cared not about the outcome, merely shoving his hands into his pockets and walking onward. "Lucemon, let's go," he ordered his Digimon partner.  
"Yes, sir!" said Lucemon rather enthusiastically, adjusting his helmet and flying towards Keyo, and hovering beside him as they continued on their way.  
"So, any idea where we're gonna go?" Lucemon asked Keyo.  
"You said there was some kinda Digital City, right? When we find that gate thing, we'll head there, and I can see about going home."  
Lucemon nodded, and then stopped, looking to the right, staring through the trees. "…"

Keyo glanced at Lucemon. "Something wrong?"  
"I can sense some presences that way…a bunch of Digimon…and humans."  
Keyo thought for a moment. "You said humans are a rare sight, correct? Maybe we should go check this out."  
"It's your call, sir. Although in my opinion, it's definitely worth checking out."

Keyo nodded. "Let's go." He began moving in the direction of the presences that Lucemon was sensing. Lucemon would occasionally have him change directions lightly, but soon they emerged from the forest area, at the edge of a slope. At the bottom of said slope, were two humans and a pair of Digimon fighting against one larger Digimon. Well, one of them was fighting, anyways. The other human was hanging back, a small blue creature raging at him. Keyo immediately recognized the two humans: Nate and Sam, his friend and girlfriend, respectively. He glanced at the Digimon they were fighting, a large orange dinosaur it's head covered by a brown, horned helmet, blue stripes on its back. "Hey, it's one of them there…uhm…Digimon. Yeah."  
"It's a Greymon, sir."  
"Yeah, that!"  
'I suppose I should help them out,' Keyo thought irritably. 'Can't leave these two alone for 5 minutes…'  
"Lucemon!"  
"On it, sir...Grand Cross!"

Nate gazed up at the Digimon they were locked in combat with. They had been traveling, having run into nothing important, when they were attacked by the Greymon. Nate had frozen up, remembering the destruction Digimon of the Greymon family could wreak upon its opponents in the anime. As such, he was frozen, unable to bring himself to face the creature in battle. V was harassing him, trying to get him into gear, but it wasn't helping. Sam was trying to take the thing on, but considering it was Champion vs. Rookie, she wasn't doing too well. And then, something flew from the left, smashing into the Greymon, causing an explosion. The Greymon roared in pain as it stumbled from the blow. Nate and Sam looked over to see an angel Digimon flying down the slope, a human male sliding down the slope. They both recognized him as quickly he had recognized them. "Keyo," Nate said mostly to himself, moving towards his friend. He was beaten there by Sam, who ran at Keyo and damn near tackled him to the ground in tight hug. Keyo winced a bit, patting her head. "Yeah, happy to see you, too." He glanced at Nate as he got near. "I knew you had something to do with this."  
"Believe it or not, this wasn't my fault." Knowing that he had probably had the same experience as him and Sam, he didn't bother asking what had happened, merely turning to look at the Digimon accompanying Keyo. "Lucemon, huh?"  
"Yep."  
"Nice."

"But seriously, can't you do anything right?"  
Nate blinked. "Huh?"  
"You can't even handle SunnyD-Dragomon?"  
"Did you just…oh my god…" Nate buried his face in his hands. "Dear lord…" He sighed and shook his head, turning to look at the Greymon just as it fired a giant fireball at them. "Oh, fuck!" Nate ran out of the way. "Move!" he yelled at the others, who actually listened to him for once and dove out of the way, all of them dodging the attack. "Labramon!" Sam yelled at her partner.  
"Right!" the dog-like Digimon barked before focusing on the enemy. "RetrieverG!" It then barked loudly, letting out a sound wave that rushed towards the Greymon. The Champion level merely roared, the louder sound canceling out Labramon's attack. "Nova Blast!" The Greymon used its signature attack, launching another giant fireball at its opponent. Labramon dodged in the nick of time, but was hit by the shockwave from the fireball's impact, getting sent slamming into a tree, sliding down the bark and to the ground. "Labramon!" Sam cried out, running to her Digimon's side.

Greymon turned its attention to Lucemon, who had tried to fly in close for a point blank hit, only for Greymon to turn around and slash at him. The attack connected, cutting Lucemon's chest. "Ah!" he cried, recoiling in pain, before letting out another cry of pain as Greymon spun around and slammed its tail into the angel, sending him crashing into the ground. "Ow…" he murmured, attempting to sit up. The Digimon then turned its attention to Nate and V.  
"Fuck…" Nate said, moving backwards. How was he supposed to fight this thing? There was no way he could take it on. V suddenly hopped up and smacked Nate on the head. "Ow! What the hell?!" he yelled, looking at V angrily.  
V glared right back at Nate. "You're just gonna stand there and let us die?"  
"And you expect us to actually kill it? How?"  
"If we can just survive, we can help the others when they recover! They just need some time!"  
Nate stared at V, and then back at the Greymon slowly moving towards them. He then turned his attention to his friends. Labramon was still out of it, and Lucemon was sitting up, recovering his energy for another attempt on Greymon. They just needed a bit of time before they could rejoin the fight. If Nate died now, the others would be screwed. He couldn't do much here, but he could at least buy them some time. No better time to act brave than right now. Nate exhaled and stared down his enemy. "Alrighty then…let's give this a try…"  
V nodded. "Right!" and scampered in front of Nate, giving a small growl. Nate quickly reached into the card holder on his belt and pulled out a random card, glancing at it. "Awesome, a broken one…Digicard Digitize!" The card turned to data around his hand, and he took out his Digivice, holding his hand over it, the device scanning the card and transferring the power to V. "All attributes, enhance!" V suddenly began glowing with a white aura. "Sweet!" He then sped forward, using his increased speed to quickly close the difference between him and his opponent. 'All I need is to distract him a little bit longer…this is to help my friends…I can do this…' he glanced at Lucemon, who was slowly rising into the air, and Labramon, who was also standing again. Nate turned back to the task at hand. "Alright…get 'im, V!" He shouted out loud, a bit hyped up on adrenaline. His Digivice began to glow. "Hm?" He glanced at it, and then back at V, who was also glowing now. "Demiveemon, digivolve to…!" he cried out as his shape began to change. The glow faded to reveal his new form. He was still blue, but larger now. He had fully developed arms and legs, along with a tail and what appeared to long ears. Or maybe horns. Nate couldn't tell. His belly was white, and a yellow marking under each eye, as well as a yellow 'V' on his forehead. "…Veemon," he said, speaking his new form's name as he completed his digivolution.

"…Okay, awesome," Nate said, a bit in awe that he had gotten his Digimon to digivolve finally. V himself grinned, and with the effects of the Digicard still in effect, sped forward, now faster than ever in his Rookie form. The Greymon seemed a bit thrown at off by what happened, and by the time it moved to attack, it was too late. V gave a small chuckle and crouched down momentarily. "V Headbutt!" He yelled, jumping up at the Greymon, combining both speed and power into an intense headbutt that slammed into the Greymon's stomach. It let out an intense roar of pain, flying backwards into the air. Then it was Lucemon's turn. "Grand Cross!" He shot the cross of light at the dinosaur Digimon, which connected, causing another explosion and slamming the unfortunate Digimon into the ground. When the smoke cleared, it was laying there, not moving. The group gathered around their fallen enemy. "Is he…dead?" Sam asked.

"Nah, just knocked out. He didn't explode into data," Nate replied.  
"So…what do we do now?" Labramon piped up.  
"I vote we run the fuck away," was Nate's response.  
The group looked at each other for a moment, and then nodded as one.  
"Agreed," they all said simultaneously. They turned and ran like hell away from the clearing, although in the direction that V noted was the direction of the gate that could get them to City. As they ran, Nate idly wondered if any more of his friends had ended up here, and if they were doing okay.

As it happened, there were indeed more of Nate's friends in the Digital World. He had had a similar experience to the others and was now wandering through the forest, searching for some kinda gate that his Digimon said could get him to a city. The male's name was Noob-or rather, it was his friends' nickname for him. He was tan and tall, wearing a golden pull-over hoodie and a pair of blue jeans, as well as a pair of glasses. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and glanced at his Digimon partner, Coronamon. He was like a small orange lion that stood on his hind legs. He had a tuft of yellow hair on his chest, as well as odd red bracelets on his wrist, and a matching headpiece. There was a flame constantly protruding from a yellow spot on the front of his headpiece. He was rather carefree, seeming not to really have much of a problem with anything that had happened, not even almost dying from being attacked before Noob had saved him. Noob stared at the Digimon for a bit longer before asking, "So…we ARE going the right way, right?"  
Coronamon just shrugged. "No clue."  
Noob sighed. "Don't you live you here?"  
"Doesn't mean I know where anything is!" Coronamon said cheerfully.  
"Dumbass…" Noob muttered. Apparently, he was doomed to be lost forever, which wouldn't have been a problem if he had some food. He was hungry, and didn't know what was okay to eat. He stopped to inspect some mushrooms. "Hey, Coronamon, are these okay to eat?"

"I'unno."  
"You are useless!" Noob yelled in frustration.  
"I killed that Digimon earlier~" Coronamon replied cheekily.  
"You little-" Noob's impending rant was cut off by the appearance of another Digimon. It appeared to be a bug, reminiscent of a centipede. Its body was green, with purple lightning marks along its length. It snapped at Noob and his Digimon, clearly looking for a fight.  
"Doesn't he know that fire beats bug?" Noob asked out loud, basing this assumption on his knowledge of Pokémon type advantages. "Coronamon, get 'im!"  
"Already on it!" he said, moving forward to engage the bug.  
"Worm Venom!" it hissed, spitting poison forth. Coronamon jumped into the air to dodge, landing behind his opponent. "Too slow!" Coronamon said confidently, curling his hands into fists. The yellows spots on his bracelets glowing brightly. His fists suddenly began to glow a bright orange before bursting into flames. "Corona-Knuckle!" he cried, throwing a punch at his opponent, which happened to be a Dokunemon. Once he landed the first hit, he kept the punches going, punishing the poor bug before landing that final hit with a loud "Yah!" sending the Dokunemon flying through the air and landing in some bushes. "Defeated!" Coronamon quipped in celebration of his victory. It wasn't over yet, however. The bushes rustled and the injured and burnt Dokunemon came skittering back out. "That was impressive…but see how you like this…my secret weapon!"

"It's not dead?!" Noob and Coronamon cried simultaneously. "…Jinx, knock on wood," Noob quipped, knocking on the bark of a nearby tree. Meanwhile, the Dokunemon's 'secret weapon' had appeared. It was a ring that was equal parts orange, purple, and blue, green markings all around the band. It slipped onto Dokunemon's body. "…Yes…" it mumbled rather creepily before it began to glow brightly. Its body began to morph. Noob stepped back. "Is it…digivolving?" Noob asked.  
"It shouldn't be able to…so what's going on?" Coronamon responded, serious for a change.  
The Digimon finished morphing, the glow fading. It was now a large red beetle with black markings on its head. Even Noob knew what that was, and he hadn't watched much Digimon. It was a Kuwagamon.  
"How in the hell…?" Coronamon said incredulously, staring up at the now Champion level Digimon. "How did that happen?"  
"It cheated!" Noob said indignantly. "Go kill it!"  
"Right!" Coronamon ran at the Kuwagamon, ready to punch it again. However, the Kuwagamon moved forward and lunged. "Power Guillotine!" it hissed, attempting to catch Coronamon in its mandibles. "Ahhh!" Coronamon hastily skidded to a stop and jumped out of the way to avoid being snapped in half, running back to Noob. "Well, this is lovely," Noob muttered. "How do we fight this thing? It's too much for us!"

Suddenly, a new voice rang out. "Diamond Storm!" Noob and Coronamon turned to the source of the voice, a yellow anthropomorphic fox wearing purple gloves which had jumped into the air before shouting out. It brought its arms in front of it in an 'X' formation, glowing diamonds appearing in the air in front of it, although when Noob looked closely, he could see that they were just sharpened leaves from the trees surrounding them. The Digimon then flung its arms open, the diamonds shot towards the Kuwagamon at high speed. The insect turned just in time to take the attack directly to the shell covering its head. It made an odd noise and stumbled backwards. The Renamon landed, not even looking at Noob and his Digimon. Another Digimon ran up behind her. It seemed to be a kind of Dragon, although it was covered in purple fur instead of scales, and had some kind of red gem on its brow. It blinked at Noob and then waved in a friendly manner. From behind them came two humans, that Noob recognized despite them being dressed a bit differently than usual. One was a male with spiky black hair dressed in a rather sharp suit, and the other was a black male dressed in a simple t-shirt and blue jeans, wearing glasses and sporting a short haircut. Noob blinked at them. "What the hell? What are you guys doing here?"  
The male in the suit, whose name was Felix shrugged. "I'unno, we got some pop-up and-"  
"Yeah, same happened to me, just stop there, I know the rest."  
The other male, Scipio turned to look at the Kuwagamon, who was beginning to recover from the surprise attack. "A Kuwagamon? That's a Champion, I think."  
Felix looked at the Kuwagamon, then at Coronamon, then at Noob. "How in the hell did you fail to destroy a bug with a fire Digimon?"  
"Because it cheated!" was Noob's response to that, after which he folded his arms and nodded sagely.  
"…Why do I even bother?" Felix said, sighing irritably.  
"I think we should worry about that first," Scipio chimed in, pointing at the now recovered Kuwagamon, which was readying itself for an attack.  
"You guys cover me and Coronamon for a moment, okay?"

The other two nodded and moved in front of Noob, their Digimon joining them.  
"You know what to do, right? That one move?" Noob said to his partner, who nodded and began to charge energy.  
"Here it comes!" Scipio shouted as the Kuwagamon came at them. "Scissors Claw!" it cried as it slashed towards the group. Renamon jumped into the air, out of the way and delivered a strong kick to the insect's shell, causing it to stumble backwards again. Dorumon had been charging energy in its mouth and it fired an iron ball now. "Dash Metal!" it shouted as the ball zoomed towards the Kuwagamon. The attack scored a direct hit, causing it to hiss in pain. "We're wearing 'im down!" Dorumon shouted excitedly.  
"And we're ready!" Noob shouted. "Move out of the way!" The others jumped out of the way, clearing a path between Noob and Kuwagamon. It hissed at them and flew towards them, gnashing its pincers. "Do it now."  
Coronamon nodded. "Corona…Flame!" The spot on Coronamon's headgear suddenly light up a bright white before firing a shot at the Kuwagamon, and hit it head on, resulting in a large explosion. When the smoke faded, there was only a Digiegg left. Coronamon panted and feel onto his side, the attack having drained his energy. His body glowed a soft white as he shrank down to a smaller size, degenerating to a lower form due to his exhaustion. He reverted to small creature resembling the sun; a small flame alit at the top of his head. Noob picked up Sunmon and sighed. "Well, that was annoying."  
"That was impressive," came a voice from behind the group. They all turned around to see Keyo, Nate, and Sam along with their respective Digimon heading towards them. After greeting and exchanging stories, it seemed they had all had the same experience. They had been using a computer when a pop-up appeared, telling them to enter their favorite Digimon. Upon doing so, they been sucked into the Digital World and met their partner Digimon. After this story telling session, Nate suddenly frowned. "Wait a minute…so…if all of the stories match up…that means V was the last one to Digivolve…dammit!" He seemed quite unhappy about that, and the others just laughed. "Let's just…keep going…" He muttered, walking off. Surprisingly, the others followed after him, all hoping to get to this DigitalCITY place.

It was few days' journey before they reached the border of Login Mountain. On the ground was a green square. "This thing is the gate?" Felix asked.  
V nodded. "Yep!"  
"Well, I guess we might as well go for it. We just stand on it?"  
V nodded. "Let's go." The group gathered on the square, which transported them into a large hallway. They looked around quietly. The hallway was completely silent, Digieggs everywhere. Felix blinked. "I don't think it's supposed to be like this…"  
Renamon strode forward quickly. "Over here is the entrance to the rest of the city. The group gathered on another gate, transporting them to a large area, with a dark-colored floor and paths leading to different areas in the city. In front of them was what appeared to be a broken yellow barrier. The group walked forward, past the barrier. There was an alarm blaring, and even more Digieggs were scattered around this area. The group was silent as they stared around the area, which looked like a field after an intense battle. Nate was the first one to speak. "I don't like where this going…"


End file.
